


Whatever He Wants

by Lady_Jane666



Series: "My Brother's Keeper" - A One Shot Collection [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rick's daughter reader/negan, The Line Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Summery: Captured by the Saviors on your way to the Hilltop to save Maggie and Glen’s baby with your father, Rick and the rest of the group you make a bold play to try to end the bloodshed and appease the man called Negan.*part of my Ricks’s Daughter/Negan oneshot series*





	Whatever He Wants

The men who called themselves the Saviors were brutes in your eyes, little better than the Wolves for doing what they were doing to your family in that moment. Lining you up like animals to the slaughter. Your mind raced back to being trapped in the cargo trailer, waiting to die. Your eyes dart to your younger brother, Carl who was next to you as your reach out for his hand. “You ok?” you ask softly hoping one of the saviors didn’t notice you talking.

Carl gives you a quick nod and squeezes your hand. “are you?” and you shake your head as you look helplessly at your father who is just waiting for this mysterious man named Negan to emerge. Carl squeezed your hand again and leaned in “it’s going to be okay, (y/n), it has always been okay.” He reassures and your both take a deep breath as you look back to your father who looks terrified as you and Carl watch in horror as they drag Daryl and Glen out of a van.

There was a small commotion, Glen reaches towards Maggie before the creepy uncle looking guy starts to try and get everyone’s attention. “Enough… enough…” He said before he starts walking towards the RV, before pounding on the door. “Well, let’s meet the man shall we?” You heart races as your eyes fixate on the door of the RV as it swings open.

You hand squeezes Carl’s tightly as you watch a tall, dark, figure holding a baseball bat strut out. “Pissing our pants yet…” he asks in a voice that made your spine tingle and your grip tighten on your brother’s hand as he continued to give his little speech, meant to taunt and terrify.

As the one with the mustache pointed out your father was the leader and his attention then turned to him, you heart raced. You sat up higher on your knees and watched him in the dim light from the trucks. You had never seen your father look so scared. It was the most unnerving thing you had ever seen. _Mom…oh mom… this is bad. Oh this is so fucking bad Mom._ You internally sob while fighting back the physical manifestations of your sheer terror.

As he continued with his threats and orders his works shook you to your core. You lip quivered when you saw his gaze linger on you as he would look around at the people who had become your family even if they didn’t share your blood. When he took a step towards you, you nearly jumped up and ran out of instinct but Carl held your hand and kept you still. He was calm, he wasn’t afraid. _He is so much braver than I could ever hope to be._ You muse softly and wondered for a moment who was the older sibling.

As both of you noticed Negan walking towards Carl he let go of your hand and almost instantly you felt the tears start rolling down your cheeks thinking that he was going to kill your brother. Negan smirked as he saw your tears. “This one… this one right here… she has the right idea. Look at that pretty face, oh sweetheart are you scared I am gonna kill you?” You nod your head weakly and Negan beams at you. “Smart Girl… Smart fucking Girl.” He turns his attention then to Maggie which causes a rise out of Glen and seemed to escalate things even worse.

Negan saw your father looking helplessly over at you and Carl and quickly put two and two together. “Oh shit… Well fuck me sideways and call me sally… those are your fucking kids. The future serial killer and the hot as fuck… future defense attorney…” Negan said with a laugh as he took a few steps closer to take a closer look at the pair of you. “What are you darlin’ 18… 19…”

“19…” You mumble softly not looking up at him. You feel his leather gloved hand slip under your chin and force you to look up at him.

“Look at me when I speak to you..” He says sternly and his touch caused your brother to lean forward and glare at Negan. He smirks down at you and pats your cheek. “Don’t worry that pretty little head of yours darlin’ I want to fuck that face not bash it in.”

“Enough!” Your father roared.

“I am done when I say I am fucking done.” Negan roared as he lunged towards your father who actually cowered at the man much to your surprise. You felt a hand grip your shoulder. It was the man with the mustache who rounded you and your group up. Negan paused his verbal assault on your father and turned towards you, “Simon…” He called in a sing song voice. “Make sure the little lady is a bit back from the rest, I would hate for her to get blood all over that pretty fucking face.”

Simon pulled you back roughly as you let out a little screech and Carl leaned back towards you. “Let go of my sister…” He snarled at Simon unafraid.

“Shut the fuck up Carl..” You demand sounding for a moment just like your mother. Negan chuckles at exchange. Carl looks at you for a moment, you can see the anger seething through your brother’s veins as his hands ball into fists at his side as you settle to the ground. “Just stay still… and shut up..” You say almost to yourself as you stare at Carl.

Negan begins to play a cruel game to chose who of your friends is going to die at his hands, your heart pounds like a steady loud drum within your chest as your eyes fixate on Carl. “Please God…not my brother…please…not Carl..” you mutter almost silently as you rock slightly back and forth repeating the same few words over and over as Negan stops before Abraham.

Your heart jumps into your throat as you let a out deafening shriek as the bat comes in contact with his skull. You larch forward and Simon’s hand grips your shoulder pulling you back before Negan can see you had tried to scramble forward. “Stay put if you know what’s fucking good for you.” You sob uncontrollably as your eyes dart towards your father who was looking in your direction with a blank stare on his face.

As Negan taunts Rosita with the bloody bat you watch in horror as Daryl leaps forward and lands a blow on Negan’s face and you instantly knew someone else was going to die. You close your eyes as the scene unfolds and only open them as you hear everyone shriek and the bat lands a blow. As your eyes open and you see his victim was Glen did you full lose your last shred of composure and you crumble to heap of tears. Glen had been like your brother, he had been with you since the start. He brought your father back to your family. No, Glen was your family. There was something broke in you in that moment.

You knew no matter what happened you would do anything to make sure your father and Carl got out alive. Everything going on around you was a blur of screams and tears. In horror you watch as Negan grabs your father the the scruff of his neck like a dog and toss him to the RV and drives off. Everyone sits in silence while they are gone.

Your mind races in the eerie silence.

_This is a bad dream, this is all just a bad fucking dream. He is going to kill dad.. he is going to kill Carl…he killed Glen. OH fuck…_ You toss your head back as it starts to sink in the that Glen was dead. Tears just roll down your cheeks as your stifle the urge to scream. Your eyes dart over to Carl who for the first time in a long time looked scared. _Mom what do I do? What can I do? Dad got us into this mess. He said he didn’t but he did Mom… He fucking did. We should have never gone and killed those people. We shouldn’t have done so many things Mom._ There was a part of you that wondered if your paths crossing Negan’s was Karma coming back for all the questionable things that your father and at time even you and your brother did to protect your family. _It has to be everything coming back to bite us right in the balls. I have to do something to fix this… if I can’t fix it we could all die… well not me he is just gonna probably make me some sex toy._ There were few worse fates you could have thought of in that moment. _Whatever it takes to protect Carl and Judith… that’s what I promised mom._

How much time actually passed you are not sure, but by the time the RV returned the morning sun was breaking through the thick forest canopy. Your heart pounded at a breakneck speed within your breast as you watched in horror as Negan dragged your father back out of the RV. Your father was practically shaking as he was tossed like a rag doll towards where you and Carl were sitting. Your instinct to rush to your father’s side, like you had done nearly all your life, was cut short by Negan grabbing Carl. “It’s time for you to put my axe to good fucking use…” Negan threatened.

Without a moments thought you push yourself off the ground and stand up. “Leave my brother alone!” You screech as you take a few steps forward. “You want to hurt my father… you want to really hurt him…” You say franticly trying to think of anything to get Negan to turn his attentions away from Carl and towards you. _He won’t hurt you… he could have killed any of us women and none of us were touched._  Your mind raced as Negan looked at you, head cocked to the side and a smirk playing on his lips at your bold move.

“You have my full attention…” Negan said calmly as he held on to the back of Carl’s neck holding him still as you made your bargain.

“Take me… leave Carl, my dad… everyone else alone… let them go and work for you and hold me hostage for good behavior..” Your voice shook as you spoke. Your hands twisted nervously as you watched first your brother’s face twist in horror then your fathers.

“No…” you father grumbled low from the ground. He was in an impossible position. Sacrifice one child for the other. “Just kill me and leave my children alone…” Rick said in a defeated tone as he hung his head.

Carl struggled against Negan as he contemplated your suggestion and watched your family’s reaction to your words. A smirk twisted across the older man’s lips as he let your brother go and he motioned for you to come towards him. As you took a few steps forward your father reaches out and grabs your leg. “(y/n) don’t do this sweetheart…” Your father said in a low frantic tone.

You glanced down at your father for a moment, with a mournful look on your face. “I have to..” You answer back as you pull away from your father’s grasp. Carl said nothing, just looked at you with rage in his eyes. “Let me protect you… just this once.” You say in little more than a whisper as you wrap your arms around him, though he doesn’t return the hug, before you turn back to Negan.

Negan’s dark eyes burned your skin as he stared at you like a victor surveying the bounty of his spoils of war. “Well I don’t keep fucking hostages…” Negan says low as he leans in so close you can feel his hot breath on your skin in the cool mourning air. “I take wives…” His words sent a shiver down your spine and you took a sharp breath. “If you want to be my wife… I will be more than fucking happy oblige you, but you have to fucking know that you will be expected behave as my wife…” He pulled away from you and glanced down at your father and over at your brother. “… in every way…” He said looking at your father.

You knew precisely what this meant and you just gave a little nod. “Fine… whatever it takes, but you keep your fucking hands off my brother..” You say sharply and you harsh tone caused Negan to look away from your father and over at you with a smirk on his lips.

He took a few steps forward and reached his gloved hand out and caressed your cheek, it was not meant to comfort you but enrage your father. “Well my dear girl…” He said softly with a low chuckle. “You have yourself a fucking deal.” He motioned for the man Simon who had pulled you away from the line up. “Say your goodbyes…” Negan demanded as Simon walked over.

You turned to your father first who couldn’t even look at you. “Dad…” You said softly. He glared up and you and shook his head.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his head hung low as he spoke.

“Saving your ass… just do what he wants. Please…” You beg quietly. “If this keeps everyone safe let me do this..”

Carl heard your words and grumbled angrily. “You don’t need to do this… we can kill them.”

You snap around and give your brother a look that reminded him of your mother when she would yell at you both at children for doing something dangerous. “No, that’s just going to get more people killed.” You snap and your tone caused your brother to jump as he had rarely heard you take a harsh tone with him.

“Clock’s ticking sweetheart…” Simon called in the distance and you let out a frustrated sigh.

“Just keep your fucking heads…” You groan as you stretch out your arms and Carl and your father hug you tightly. Your father kisses the side of your head.

“Be careful.” He said in a hushed tone.

“Daryl’s there too… he will kill Negan if he hurts me.” You whisper back as you hug your father tightly. “Or I will do it myself.” Your father gave you a dark look, almost giving you silent permission to carry it out. Negan cleared his throat and you pulled away from your father and glanced at Carl.

He looked so hurt. “Carl…” You started and your brother shook his head and turned away. You reached out to touch his shoulder but he pushed your hand away. “I love you…” You said softly. “Take care of Judith okay…” Carl glanced over his shoulder at you and just gave you a little nod that made you feel infinitely better as Simon walked up behind you and placed his hand on your shoulder.

“Come on…” He said gruffly pulling you away from your family. You store at the ground as you walked past Abraham’s corpse carefully walking around anything sprayed across the earth. Your stomach turned as you walked past Glen. You closed your eyes and stopped as it was all too much for you to take in now that light showed the full extent of horror.  Simon shoved you forward causing you to tumble forward into the gore. You land almost face first in the blood and gore barely putting your hands out in time. A chorus of screams erupt but one voice bellows over them all. Negan’s.

“What the fuck is the matter with you?” He bellowed as he moved towards Simon seething.

You stare down at the blood and brain matter covering you hands in shock as you shake before letting out a blood curdling scream as you try to scramble back only managing to get more of it on you and your clothes. Tears stream down your face as you shriek. Everything else but the sticky red goo covering your hands faded away. You felt two strong hands slip under your arms and pull you to your feet. You were too out of it staring at your hands to see who it was but he whispered that it was going to be okay and he was sorry you had to see that as you stumbled forward towards the waiting van.

Two other men open the doors and you see Daryl breaking you from your terror filled living nightmare. He looks like a rabid dog as you are helped up into the van. As you turn around you see that Negan was the man with the strong hands who had helped you up and whispered kind words. It seemed so unlike the man you barely knew but it made you somehow even more nervous about what the future held.

As the doors shut Daryl looked up at you. “What are you doing…”

“Whatever he wants…” You say softly as you look away and begin to sob softly.


End file.
